Aveu
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Swan Queen. Regina dit à Emma qu'elle tient à elle.


**Titre original : Admission**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

« Regina ? » Emma ne rit plus à présent, car ce silence bizarre qui se prolonge a cessé depuis longtemps d'être drôle. « Regina ? Allez… Quoi ? »

Regina ne dit rien, ses yeux noirs se remplissent de larmes qu'elle chasse en clignant rageusement des paupières. Elle a le visage rouge, la lèvre inférieure qui tremble. Emma se précipite de l'autre côté du lit (elle était assise au bout, en train de se rhabiller) et saisit fermement Regina par les épaules.

« Hé. » dit Emma avec douceur. « Je ne me moque pas de toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… » Regina a l'air d'être en train d'étouffer, et Emma est sérieusement sur le point de paniquer à présent.

« Regina, si tu as une attaque ou quoi que ce soit, il faut vraiment que je le sache. » plaide-t-elle. Emma est réellement en train de penser à appeler le SAMU lorsque Regina finit par lâcher le morceau.

« Je ne te déteste pas. » dit-elle, l'air complètement terrifié. « Je veux dire, plus maintenant.

- D… d'accord ? » avance Emma, parce que si le sexe était particulièrement fantastique ce soir, elle ne pense pas que même cela puisse inspirer à la Reine des Neiges une conversation sur les sentiments. Une conversation qui donne sérieusement envie à Emma de prendre ses jambes à son cou, pour être tout à fait honnête.

« En fait », poursuit Regina en contemplant le plafond comme quelqu'un qui tâche de détourner les yeux d'une blessure particulièrement horrible, « je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je, euh, t'apprécie. » Les deux derniers mots sont un murmure quasiment inaudible, mais Emma ne peut pas tout à fait se résoudre à ne pas les entendre.

Le cœur lui tambourine dans les oreilles à présent, et Regina tremble de l'effort qu'elle fait pour ne pas pleurer. Et c'est alors que quelque chose en Emma… lâche tout d'un coup. Parce que peu importe à quel point cela pourrait être terrifiant, bizarre ou totalement insensé. Nulle dose de fierté, d'indépendance ou de peur ne vaut la peine de faire autant souffrir Regina. Il y a quelques mois, Emma aurait peut-être dit que celle-ci méritait de souffrir. A présent, elle commence à comprendre que Regina a toujours souffert.

Emma n'est peut-être pas douée pour s'exprimer – bon sang, voilà trois mois qu'elle essaie d'aborder le sujet glissant de la famille avec Mary Margaret – mais elle n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que Regina a dû traverser pour rendre si difficile un aveu aussi simple que celui-ci. Voici venue l'heure du choix : Emma peut rester fidèle à elle-même et déguerpir pour ne plus jamais en reparler (ou embrasser Regina, ou la faire jouir jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille). Ou elle peut tenir le coup, bon sang, et dire « C'est une bonne chose. » Peut-être même : « Je t'apprécie aussi. »

« Ah oui ? » répond Emma, en posant doucement une main sur la joue de Regina, qu'elle caresse du pouce. « Eh bien, ne m'accuse pas de manquer d'originalité, mais je ne te déteste pas non plus.

- Non ? » demande Regina, et quand elle regarde enfin Emma dans les yeux, pas moyen de retenir ses larmes cette fois.

« Nan. » dit Emma, qui incertaine de ses mots comme de ses actes, laisse son instinct faire le plus gros du travail. Un baiser est plus parlant, peut-être, c'est pourquoi elle pose la bouche sur celle de Regina. Le geste est maladroit pendant une seconde, mais chacune à ce moment se rappelle l'autre et une pluie de baisers – légers, doux, puis profonds et désespérés – dit le reste.

« Déshabille-toi. » dit Regina lorsqu'elles se séparent, hors d'haleine. « Déshabille-toi et ne te rhabille pas avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner, d'accord ?

- Vraiment ? » demande Emma, surprise par la consigne. Cependant, vu qu'elle est déjà en train d'enlever son débardeur, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

« Vraiment. » lui répète Regina, lui disant d'un mot que leur relation n'est plus désormais un torride petit secret réservé aux ombres de la nuit, un secret à cacher à Henri, à quelques portes de là dans le couloir.

« J'apprécie qu'on s'apprécie. » souffle Emma une fois de nouveau nue. Elle se glisse au chaud sous le drap de coton, aussi près de Regina qu'elle le peut sans atterrir de l'autre côté.

« J'apprécie aussi. » avoue Regina.


End file.
